A True Heart
by xLoverClouds99x
Summary: Emerald wants to help The Doctor save the people of Disney. But they are in for a shock when Dean, Sam, and Cas are there to tell them what's really wrong with the land. Crossover includes: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Disney, Marvel, and more Includes lots of romance and action. Will have some mature scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald Jade Firelight was really gorgeous and beautiful. She had green eyes that sparkled against the sun, losing souls that stared into them. Her hair was wavy and a cute bob just like mine. It was ivory black, though. The raven black hair was meant to compliment her green eyes to make her eyes even brighter. She had porcelain skin like a doll.

Emerald was a very nice girl too. She had many friends and was a good person to those in need. No one knew about her special power, though. She had to keep it secret. Her special power was she was a timelord angel. She could do the regeneration a timelord could, but was like an angel. She culd teleport and fly. But she had to keep her wings hidden or else they would know.

For the past couple years, Captain Picard were trying to get her to join his school of special people because he knew she had a special power. But she told him "no!" cuz she didn't want anyone to find out about this power. Her favorite Lord of the Rings character was Gandalf and she didn't like it that Captain Picard was fighting him.

Emerald was an orphan though. Her parents died when she was 5 and she had to go live off in the woods alone because she was scared of people. When she turned 12, her aunt and uncle found her and took her in. Now she isn't socially awkward or weird. But she still has the survival skills she learned. She had made friends with the animals and that's how they kept her alive.

One day when she was walking home from school cuz she was in high school still. She's only sixteen. But she is allowed to date older boys so long as they are good to the heart. There was a boy she really liked a lot but he was hard to keep up with and still loved his ex who was gone now. So she wasn't going to rush him. She was walking home and a familiar noise filled the air.

She ran towards the noise it was the sound of the tardis and she knew this because she had heard it before. She ran as fast as she could towards the tardis. She really liked the blue color, but her favorite color was green.

The tardis door opened wide up. It wasn't DevidTannet. DevidTannet was her favorite doctor and she was in love with him. Emerald was sorta sad. Instead there was an old guy. Peter Cap…I forgot his last name. But it was the newest doctor. This is after Clara. He is still good, my cousin yelled at me for not being a true doctor who fan because I was mad they made the doctor old. But I am! And Peter is a good doctor. I just like Devid best. Matt smith was cool too. I don't remember the name of the one before devid. But he was kinda weird to me. My cousin said he was the best doctor but he was kinda weird.

Anyway, Emerald had not seen the Peter Doctor before. So she was kindaweirded out but okay with him because he seemed nice. He was still the extended his hand and said "Come on, Emerald, we've got planets to see!"

"But iv'e got school and homework" is what she DIDN'T say because no kid would chose homework over seeing planets with the doctor. She ran into the tardis and threw her backpack on the ground.

"It's bigger on the inside." She snorted. The doctor gave her an annoyed stare. Usually it were his favorite words but she always said them so now he was tired of it. He walked up to the console and poked a button.

"Let's go I'm bored of standing here." He said. Emerald jumped up in down in happiness.

"Where are we going, doctor?" She asked, hopeful of magic and wonder.

"To a land where fairytales come true." He beamed. They were going to the planet Planet Disney. Emerald liked this planet because it was colorful and full of the most songs. It was her favorite. She was a Disney Princess too cuz there are no Disney princesses with black ebony hair and jeweled green eyes and white porcelain skin in the official line up. So sheis the first. She was actually wearing her Disney Princess dress that day. It's a soft baby green color with light yellow lace decorating it's skirt. She had short sleeves that weren't really poofycuz that wasn't really in style. The corset was detailed in a flora pattern and small angel wings to symbolize her angel powers that only she knew she had. It had two small slits in the back that people thought were decoration, but they were there for her angel wings that she kept invisible.

I forgot. Emerald wasn't alone. She had her two best friends in the whole world with her. I forgot, I'm sorry.

They didn't know she was an angel timelord, but they did know the doctor to. They were names Danielle and Patricia. But call Patricia by her nickname Patti or she will mess you up big time because she likes to fight. Danielle likes to fight too, but not as much as Patti. (Sorry Danielle and Patti. I didn't mean to forget you in the story.)They are my best friends in real life so you guys aren't confuse and I promised them I'd include them in the story. I have two other friends I told them they would be in this too but they don't come until later. Danielle is a curly blonde who is really tall. Patti has a short haircut bob like me and Emerald, but her hair is like a brown black. Not a raven black. They were in shortened Disney princess dresses. Danielle wore a red-orange dress and Patti had a yellow dress.

They had been bestest of friends since, like, ever! When they were younger, they played in the forest together. They were eMerald's only human friends for a long time until she was no longer in the forest.

All three girls were jumping up and down very excited because Planet Disney is their favorite planet.

"I can't wait to go to the Lion King!" Patti yelled really loud we had to cover our ears. Even the doctor did. The tardis made noises and was really fast through time and space. It landed on Planet Disney.

"We are here!" The doctor was happy they finally landed.

All the girls ran out the door and walked onto planet Disney. But planet Disney was dark for some reason.

"What happened? Where are we?" Danielle asked.

"You forgot already? We are on Planet Disney!" Emerald yelled.

"This is not Planet Disney." Danielle shook her head.

The doctor could not argue because it did not look like Planet Disney even though it was. A scary feeling moved through their bones and made them shiver. Danielle stuck her hand out to see if there was the rain, but there was none. It was just clouds and lots of darkness.

A man with emerald jade blinding glorious green eyes like Emerald's except a little less shiny stepped out from behind a bush, "That's because a demon has taken control of Mickey Mouse. And he casted a dark curse on this land to make it dark." The man explained. Emerald had seen him before but she couldn't put a name to the face and it bothered her. Cuz he was really hot. But Danielle thinks he's most hot.

"Whoare you?" The Doctor said very angrily. "You could be a demon too."

"Doctor! Do demons exist?" Emerald asked very surprised.

"If this man says they do, than it must be so. I can find no other explanation for the dark." The Doctor shook his head.

"I am Dean Winchester." He said. Danielle perked up. She liked the name Dean. Emerald let out a gasp through her oh face. But you know how some people look stupid when they make the oh face? Emerald didn't cuz she was beautiful. She was always beautiful.

Another man walked out from behind the bushes. Emerald assumed this was Sam Winchester cuz he looked just like him and stood next to Dean. Danielle looked at Sam and turned red. He was hot too.

"We should exercise Mickey then!" Patti said interrupting Danielle's mind. Danielle is a bit of a pervy. (What, you are! Don't get mad at me just cuz I put this in here, okay? There's nothing wrong. It's just funny.)

"We should do that!" The Doctor agreed. "Come into the tardis with me and we'll go to Mickey's castle." We all agreed that was a good idea and went into the tardis. Sam and Dean were confused tho because they never been in it before. They looked around at the walls.

"Whoa it's biggere on the inside." Dean said. Sam was confused for it was not possible. The doctor groaned cuz he was tired of hearing that thanks to Emerald being annoying by it. But the Doctor wasn't mad because Emerald was still too beautiful to be annoyed by for long.

Just then Castiel appeared in the tardis. Emerald gasped. It was another angel like her. But she couldn't say her secret to him. Or else everyone would know. Instead she kept very quiet.

Castiel looked at Dean and Sam, "Why are you here in the time space machine?" The Doctor was alarmed very by this stranger.

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor yelled angry like.

"I am an angel and I am with Dean. I got here because Dean is here." Castiel was very straightforward in his wording and didn't break his straight face because that's what he does. The Doctor nodded.

"Are you a demon?" He asked Castiel but Castiel shook his head. "No, I am an angel. What are you? You are not human."

"I am The Doctor. I am a timelord." The doctor said.

"Doctor! Fly the tardis!" Emerald cried. There were a breaking sound as the tardis crashed down onto the ground outside Mickey's castle. They all fell to the side kinda hurt from the crash. But no broken bones, so that was okay about it.

OKAY! To be continued. Leave good reviews. And don't rush me because I can't write when I'm rushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback, Emerald's POV:

I, Emerald Jade Firelight, looked at my parents all scared like. I was only five years old, but still could comprehend the events around me. There were darkness clouds all around the house. They spun around a lot, making me scream. My mother bent down to give me a hug.

"Promise me you will tell no one of your special powers. You must stay safe." My mother then kissed me on the forehead.

"I promise mommy." I said, very shakeycuz I was scared. My hair was longer and my mother pulled it back in a ponytail so I could run without it getting in my face. My mommy's angel wings were uninvisible and she stretched them out. My dad pushed me out the back door.

"Run! Run really fast." He said. I took off towards the forest, only looking back to see the house was on fire. I had to stop running cuz I got a little tired and I was young, so my speed and length of time I can run was still low.

It was scary because when I got to the forest, I could still see the house burning down and it made me very sad. I then had the realization that my parents didn't run out either. They must've stayed inside the house. But that would've meant they burnt and died!

I fell to the forest floor and cried for a while. If my mommy and daddy were dead, I wouldn't know what to do.

A small baby wolf appeared out from one of the bushes and it came up to me. It was really cute and had light fur. It looked almost. I patted its head very softly. The wolf smiled happy like from my petting. The baby wolf went back into the bushes and I followed carefully and quietly.

Back to present situation: (also third person POV)

Emerald Jade Firelight stood up and dusted off her shirt from the crash. Nothing had torn on her beautiful dress, so that was good and this pleased her for only short minutes, though. The Doctor stood up off the ground as well and looked around at the damage done. The tardis was ok still. But everyone was upset from the crash.

Danielle and Patti got to their feet and walked stumbled over to Emerald. The tardis was slanted so it was kinda hard for them to walk over. The gravity thing in it was all messed up from the crash and that's why they were slanted.

Too bad the tardis landed on the door so they were trapped inside and couldn't get out.

"Wait. I can get us out but it must be one at a time," Castiel said, "I wish there was another angel here to help me so this would go faster." He said. Emerald looked away. She wanted to help, but she couldn't! She had to keep her secret.

Castiel began teleporting them right outside next to the tardis one by one. The doctor asked to be last because it was his tardis. Emerald was second last. Castiel grabbed her arm and felt something strange, but teleported her anyway. Soon they were all outside the tardis all good and okay. Patti jumped up onto a rock because she wanted to see the land. It was really dark and dreary looking. There were a lot of gray clouds coming from Mickey's castle.

"We should get inside and see whats going on." The doctor said. All the others nodded in agreement.

The castle was big and tall. It was like the Cinderella castle but darker cuz everything is dark right now.

"We shouldn't go through the front doors cuz there could be danger waiting for us." Sam stated. We all nodded in agreement. Danielle blushed at his smartness.

"Alright, Sammy, where should we go instead?" Dean asked, looking around for a side door. But there was no side door.

"Lets walk around the castle and find a side door." Emerald suggested. Sam gave her a mutual respect nod in acknowledgement of her smartness.

The seven of them all snuck around the side of the castle. The castle was really big and had long walls on the outside. So they were having to sneak for a long time and Emerald was getting tired. But she didn't complain because she wanted to not be that person.

Finally after what felt like many hours of sneaking, they made it to a door that was covered in leaves and such. The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and traced the door's outline with it. But the door did not do anything. The doctor pulled back his screwdriver and looked at it for a few minutes.

"What is wrong?" Castiel asked.

"This does not do wood setting. However this door is unlocked so we are good to go."

The first tunnel of the dark hallway was a bit gross smelling from all the moldy stuff. It made the girls queasy. But they kept walking down it anyway.

"Who would've thought the grand Disney Castle had a nasty basement like this." Said Dean.

"Everyone has their dark secrets, Dean." Sam pointed out. Danielle nodded her head in agreement.

"Guys!There's three hallways up ahead." Patti pointed out.

"We are going to have to split up!" Emerald gasped. The Doctor thought about it.

"Emerald and I can take the right hallway." The Doctor pointed to the right hallway.

"Sammy is sticking with me. We'll take the middle hallway." Dean put his arm around Sam. Sam nodded in agreement. Danielle ran next to them and stood between them.

"I will go with them to make sure they don't run into any trouble." She said.

"I guess that leaves Castiel and me to take the left tunnel." Patti said. The others agreed this was a good plan and all went down their tunnels.

Emerald was now alone with the Doctor. She hadn't been alone with the Doctor for a while now cuz she always had her friends or the Doctor had a companion with him. Now it was just them all by themselves and this made her happy. Especially cuz they had been friends for a long time now.

"Do you think we'll find a way up to the main castle?" Emerald asked worried.

"You mustn't worry, Emerald. We'll make it through." The Doctor reassured. He always seemed so brave.

"Why did you regenerate?" Emerald asked. The doctor looked down.

"It was time. Do you not like this face?"

"It's different." Emerald felt sad. But she didn't want the doctor to know that she was sad. So she said as well. "It'll grow on me, tho. I like the eyebrows." She remembered her first and only regeneration. It happened when she was seven. Out in the woods, she was attacked by a monster. She couldn't remember much about her regeneration other than she got rather lucky with her changes. She used to have blonde hair and blue eyes. But the regeneration changed that to give her midnight black hair and sparkling green eyes. It also made her braver. But her angel side still stayed. The animals also crowned her a princess since she was the first timelord angel hybrid. That's why she's a Disney princess.

"The eyebrows are angry." The Doctor said. Emerald giggled. Cuz they were.

"What about the tardis. We are going to have to tip it back upright." Emerald worried again.

"True, but we can do that once we figure out how to save this land." The Doctor continued forward. There were a bubbling pool of some sort of ooze blocking the path from letting them continue on. The Doctor lightly touched it but pulled back when it hissed at him.

"What do we do, Doctor?!"

"We find a way around it. If only we could fly." He frowned. Emerald squeezed her eyes shut. Not even the doctor can know.

Castiel took another turn down the hallway with Patti trailing close behind.

"So you are an angel?" Patti asked.

"Yes." Castiel answers.

They continued down the winding twisting hallway that confused them. They were silent since Castiel wasn't much of the talking type. Patti moved to take the lead, though. Because she wanted to make sure that if there was a fight that would happen, she would be the one to fight.

It was a very twisted hallway and Patti started getting frustrated. "We are going in a lot of circles!" She huffed in anger.

"We should head out of this one then since this is not the correct tunnel. We should go down the one Dean and Sam went down and catch up with them."

"Yes this is a good idea." Patti nodded to show her approval.

But they didn't know that was going to work because a large blinding pool of light opened in the side of the wall, sucking Castiel and Patti into it.

They spun around screaming a lot cuz it was scary and then landed in a field somewhere. There were no dark clouds or twisted tunnels. The sun was out and it was nice and warm.

Patti lifted her head. "Where are we?"

"Seems we were transported somewhere. Come. Lets find out where." He said. Both Castiel and Patti got off the ground and walked over to where there was a city.

"Hey! Who are you guys?" Came a voice that sounded to be a girl's. Castiel and Patti spun around to see who it was. They had never seen her before. But she was very pretty looking and had shoulder length blonde hair.

"I am Castiel. An angel."

"I am Patti. And I'm human. Who are you?"

The woman looked upset, but she nodded her head anyway. "I am Rose Tyler."

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Keep up, Dean, we'll admire the walls later." Sam complained. Their tunnel was very pretty, different from the other two. There were flowers and vines that decorated the walls and old-timey lanterns that hung from the ceiling.

"This is cool though you have to admit." Danielle said. Same and Dean both nodded in agreement.

"But where does this cool lead us?" Sam asked. Danielle shrugged her shoulders.

They were starting to get worried because they had been traveling for a while and they were beginning to wonder where they were going. Sam thought looks could be deceiving and thought maybe things were going to get bad. The tunnels got lighter though and more flowers. Soon, sun started pouring in thru the cracks of the walls.

"We are going outside!" Dean exclaimed.

"But how when there is no sun?" Danielle asked, confused by the strange light.

"Good point." Sam pointed out to Danielle making her cheeks blush again.

But the light was not sun light. Danielle was right that there was no sun because dark clouds still were all over the planet. It was actually a magic light that was there to make the vines and flowers grow nicely.

Danielle tripped on a rock in the ground. She fell forward. Dean caught her and brought her back to her feet.

"Are you okay, Danielle?" He asked worried.

"Yes, thank you." She beamed. He was very hot. Sam grabbed her other arm and pulled her away from Dean. Danielle now double blushed.

"We should continue moving." They now picked up speed as they continued down the hallway. However, now things were getting darker.

"I think we are lost." Dean said.

"Should we turn back?" Sam asked.

"No, we should keep going." Danielle pointed ahead. It was really dark, though. Making them nervous. But they couldn't turn back now. They were too deep.

Danielle felt the ground start to decline deeper. She got confused and looked at Sam and Dean. They also looked confused.

"I'm confused, it this is supposed to go up so we can get to the castle, why is it slanted down?" Dean asked.

"This is a good question." Sam agreed. He was troubled by the decent. Soon it got a little slippery as the rocks were smoothing out. Dean, Sam, and Danielle slid a little until the whole thing turned into a slide.

All three lost their footing completely and began sliding down really fast. Sam tried smacking his hand against the wall in hopes for a vine or to slow himself down, but there was nothing. They just kept going. And they weren't stopping.

The bubbling pool of green ooze kept hissing at Emerald and the Doctor. Emerald looked at the wall.

"Look, Doctor! There are stones sticking out of the wall. We can climb over the ooze!" She was happily said. The doctor returned the smile.

"Go on!" He urged her to lead the way. Emerald stepped on one of the stones. It was difficult to climb in a big dress, but Emerald was pretty skilled. She could climb across. The rocks were a bit nervous to her since they were kinda shaky and loose. She clutched really hard on tight to the stones and didn't end up falling off. The Doctor followed suit. He was really good at keeping up with her.

She reached the other side of the ooze and jumped down onto the ground next to it. It bubbled at her some more, but she was far enough away that it would not touch her and hurt her. The Doctor finally made his way over too and she was happy about this. Together they gave the thumbs up of approval.

The ooze though was not done. It started creeping over by their feet. Emerald gasped in fear. It was hissing loudly now as if it was ready to attack them to death. The doctor grabbed Emerald's hand and they took off running down the dark hallway some more. They were stopped by more green ooze, though.

"We are trapped!" Emerald cried out. But the doctor looked up.

"We can do this, Emerald!" He pointed up to the tall ceiling. There was a hole there. And it was big enough for them to crawl through. Emerald got her hopes up okay. The doctor began pushing her up the wall. She found her footing in the different stones. It was hard, but she was climbing up the wall very fast.

The Doctor followed close behind. But now the ooze was crawling up the wall too. Emerald saw the hole was getting closer. She had almost reached the top of the wall. But her footing slipped. She fell down a little. The Doctor pushed her foot, helping her regain her balance. She crawled through the hole successfully and made it into a brighter room. It looked like a basement. There were wooden boxes and barrels.

Emerald reached her hand back down the hole to grab the Doctor. The doctor reached to grab it, but the ooze was too fast. It touched his leg and he was angry from pain. Emerald helped pull the doctor up, and quickly put a box over the hole. The doctor laid on the floor passed out from the pain. Emerald shook the doctor a few times, but he unresponeded.

There were nothing in the basement she could use to help heal his leg. He was going to be too heavy to carry around. So she laid down next to the doctor. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to wake up.

"Rose Tyler?" Patti asked. Patti had heard of Rose before from Emerald. The doctor had loved her but they were separated. Then when the doctor-Donna events took place, the doctor left her with a human version of his Devid self. Patti knew that the doctor still cared for her though cuz there would be times he would be sad. Rose looked sad right now too.

"Are you guys OK? Coming through that transporter must've been scary." Rose gave a small sad smile at them.

"We are okay, Rose. How did you know we transported?" Patti asked, confused.

"The worlds that are parallel have opened to one another again just for a few days, though. I have been trying to use it to get back to the doctor," Rose explained, "There was an accident transporter that was made by this world's Torchwood. It was made so it would randomly try to find the doctor and transport him to this spot. But it seemed to have accidently grabbed you two instead. Still, that means you guys were close to the doctor."

"But why would you want to go back when you have your family and this doctor here?" Patti asked. Castiel stood there confused because he didn't know what was going on or who Rose was. But he listened to their conversation so he could be aware of what was going on.

Rose got very sad all of a sudden. She looked to almost cry. "My mom and dad died last year when we had an alien invasion. I hid my younger brother but it was only so long until he didn't make it. The doctor that I married gave his life to stop the aliens. Now this world is safe, but he died. And I am all alone without my family." She was very sad and began crying.

Patti got sad too. She ran up and hugged Rose to comfort her. Castiel was feeling awkward and was sad for her. He looked behind him at the city. It looked to be living okay and good. "Can the transporter take us back to our world?" Castiel asked. But Patti hushed him to give Rose a moment.

But Rose looked up from crying, "We can repair this one very quickly. We must so I can get back to the other world." She said. Patti nodded her head and walked over to where the transporter had been earlier.

"Well, just show us how and we will begin working on it." Patti smacked the ground in enthusiasm. Rose nodded her head, but she looked at Castiel confused.

"Are you two the doctor's companions?" She asked. Castiel shook his head, though.

"No. We are not."

"Then why were you close to the doctor's location?"

"We were teaming up with the doctor to save planet Disney from a demon that had taken it over. But we were all separated from one another as we each went down a different tunnel. The tunnel Patti and I went down must've had your transporter."

"That makes sense," Rose nodded her head understanding the situation now, "Come with me, I will take you back to Torchwood." Rose waved her hand for them to follow her. Patti stood up off the ground and went to go follow Rose and Castiel.

Two girls came running up the hill very fast. They were shouting Rose's name very loudly. Rose did a small jog to meet them halfway.

"Lydia! Sophie! Are you girls okay?" Rose asked. The girls nodded their heads. Lydia had brown hair that was kinda wavy pulled back in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink dress. Sophie was wearing a light sky blue dress and had medium length brown hair that went a tiny bit past her shoulders.

"We are okay. We saw the transporter had worked and had come to see if you had gone like you wanted. But you are still here?" Lydia said.

"I know, these two came over instead. We need to quick fix it before it is too late and they are stuck here." Rose pointed at Castiel and Patti. Lydia and Sophie nodded in agreement and began back to the building of Torchwood.

"Who were they?" Patti asked.

"They are Lydia and Sophie. They are old friends of mine here in this world. They are without family too so they were hoping the transporter would work so they could come over too. They were going to wait to see if it worked for me first, though." Rose explained carefully. Patti thought about it.

"What must we do to get the transporter worker?" Castiel asked, "We should get back to our world. Our friends will not have realized we have gone missing."

"We must find a way to power it and last time we used a lot of power. We will need to power it another way so the city does not lose power." Rose explained. She then smiled at him. "So you are an angel?"

"Yes. I am an angel." Castiel answered.

"That's pretty cool. You are a very attractive angel." Rose nodded. Castiel looked confused by her words but then smiled.

"Thank you."

Lydia and Sophie came running back up the hill, with panic in their eyes, "ROSE! We've got bad news."

"What is it?" Rose asked worried.

"There has been a mysterious murder at Torchwood!" Sophie exclaimed, "It's so bad, Sherlock is there investigating it!"

Rose gasped in fear, "OH NO!" She had shouted. Now all of them were running to the Torchwood building.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean, Sam, and Danielle finally hit the bottom of the slide. There was a bunch of nasty muck that smelled really bad at the bottom. Luckily, it didn't get all over them because it was dry muck. Dean stood up. He helped Sam and Danielle up onto their feet too. Danielle plugged her nose and went 'ew'. Sam did the same thing because it was really gross smelling.

"What do you think this is?" Dean asked, "Do you think it is poop?"

"Smells like it. But whose poop?" Sam asked.

"Who cares!" Danielle spoke the words we all would've said in that situation. Sam and Dean had to do only thing they could and agree because they couldn't disagree. They carefully stepped through the rest of the dried poop until they were on solid ground.

"Where are we now?" Sam threw his hands up frustrated.

"Calm down, Sammy," Dean ordered, "It's important to stay calm." Sam nodded his head, but was annoyed by Dean bossing him around. Danielle felt his pain to a personal level. She was the youngest in her family. So she was always being bosses around. She went up to Sam.

"It's okay. I'm having a hard time staying calm too." She whispered in his ear. Sam was happy to hear this. He gave her one of those awkward side hugs. But she didn't mind, she liked it.

There was a big room that they were in. At least they were off the muck. But now they had to find a door or hallway or something to get out. The room was very hot, though. Danielle began to suspect what was going on, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

Dean did that for her, "Guys, do you think there is a dragon in here?" He asked. Danielle and Sam get really scared. Because they did think there was a dragon in there with them. That would be really scary, so they took off running towards the wall. However, there was no door or hallway there.

"Quick! Let's keep looking along the wall!" Danielle yelled. But she yelled it too loud. A giant shadowy figure of what could only be a dragon lifted its head. They woke it up and now were in trouble.

"Who could this be?" Dean asked.

"Maleficent." Sam and Danielle said at the exact same time. Now the three of them were running along the wall. Looking really hard for a door or hallway. But they kept having bad luck.

"Why would a dragon live under Mickey's castle?!" Dean asked, kinda yelling now too.

"I don't think Mickey knows!" Sam yelled back.

Maleficent was not happy. She swung her tail at them, but they dodged it good. Danielle could finally see a door up ahead in the wall. She was the first to run into the doorway. Sam and Dean followed closely behind.

"This may have been a very bad idea!" Dean yelled. Maleficent took a deep breath in and blew fire into the hallway the three were running through.

"We are not going to out-run the fire!" Sam yelled. The green flames were catching up to them and they were about to be burned. But a giant ice formed behind them, turning the fire into ice crystals. Sam, Dean, and Danielle ducked down to avoid the clash of ice and fire. When they looked up, they saw a beautiful woman with light blonde hair in a braid, blue eyes, and a shiny blue dress.

"Elsa!" Danielle cried out in happiness, "You saved us!"

The queen looked down on Danielle and smiled her beautiful smile, "It was my pleasure, my dear. But you three must hurry and follow me. Maleficent will breathe more fire and melt my ice. Then we will be in real trouble." The boys stood up with Danielle and continued to run down the tunnel with their new friend.

Emerald woke up from her nap, rapidly sitting up straight. She turned a few times trying to readjust herself back to reality. Once her vision came into focus, she recognized the basement she had climbed up into a few hours ago. Her eyes darted over to the stone slab that was used to cover the hole in the floor.

A quick sigh of relief exited her. No ooze. However, her thoughts shifted over to the man lying next to her. The Doctor still was passed out. Whatever that ooze was, it affected him bad. She lightly shook him, but he didn't stir. She looked down by his leg where the ooze had grabbed onto him. There was no trace of any damage.

Emerald leaned back against the boxes. She didn't quite know what to do. Especially with the Doctor not being able to guide her. The basement room they were in didn't look too dangerous, but she wasn't going to leave him.

Instead, she stood up and for the first time in months, she revealed her wings. The feathers were a bit tasseled in certain places. They were also covered in all kinds of dirt and dust. She began swiping at the feathers. Though she never really took care of her wings, she figured she would have time to preen them now. Just until the Doctor wakes up.

Unless he didn't wake up.

No, Emerald couldn't focus on that. She needed to make sure to keep a cool head about her. Best to just focus on her the mystery of this strange golden brown basement. There was this heat haze that covered the upper half of the room. Emerald figured they were near a furnace room. If that was the case, maybe then they were close to King Mickey or at least getting closer to the upper rooms of the castle. It still didn't mean she could explore too much.

She picked at the little pieces of dirt wedged within her not-so-white feathers. The wings were almost full-grown now. The little memories she had of her mother included the size of her mother's wings. Hers was now almost the same size as her mother's wings were before she died.

The Doctor stirred a little, but not enough to wake up. Still, the movement scared Emerald as she folded her wings in faster than she jumped from being startled. She threw her head in knees, completely helpless to the situation.

Rose opened the back door and entered the Torchwood building. She pressed her finger to her lips, "Everyone must be quiet because Sherlock will be mean if we interrupt his session." She instructed. The other four nodded their heads in obedience. But that didn't stop Castiel because he was confused.

"Sherlock is a book character, is he not?" Castiel asked confused. Patti shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, we read about him in school. I don't know about this." Patti shrugged her shoulders.

Rose hushed them again and they got quiet. They made it to a room that had a dead body and Sherlock was standing there with John by his side with John taking notes of the situation. Sherlock was talking really fast about the murder and Patti reminded of the Doctor. They all watched Sherlock point out details that they didn't pick up. But Sherlock got made.

"There is a man and girl not belong here." He pointed to Castiel and Patti, "The man wears an oversized trenchcoat because he hides something but the trenchcoat is light colored so his secret is not a bad one. The girl is high school aged and likes men with muscles."

"Wow. How do you know?" Patti asked?

"Because you looked twice at that guard back there." Sherlock said so nonchalantly and Patti shrugged because it was true. Castiel was still confused on what was going on. But it didn't matter because Sherlock went back to studying the corpse.

Lydia frowned and tugged at Sophie's sleeve, "I wonder how long this is going to take. We need to start working on that portal again!" She complained. But Sherlock heard her.

"You all need to shut up or I will go home and work on more important cases." He was angered said. But John shook his head.

"Sherlock, you must not be mean. It is important you work on this. Moriarty might behind it."

"No. Moriarty is dead and he cannot come back." Sherlock argued but John knew that couldn't be true because Moriarty was a trickster and probably pulled a charade and tricked everyone. Even Steven Moffat.

But anyway, Sophie blushed. Even though Moriarty was evil, she couldn't help but like him. Lydia knew this, but kept the secret. Sophie didn't really say to anyone because she didn't want them to know.

"You two still are not belong here." Sherlock said.

"They are from an alternate universe." Rose explained.

"Of course they are. That would make sense, wouldn't it?" Sherlock said, but it sounded sarcastic to Patti so she wasn't sure if he really believed it or not.

Sherlock finished his deducing before leaving Torchwood building with John following close behind. He promised to be back, to work more on the case. Rose turned around and led them over to the lab where they built the transporter stuff.

"Here are the stuff we can use to rebuild the transporter." She pointed to the stuff on the tables. Sophie and Lydia began getting to work. Rose pulled down some blue prints for Patti and Castiel. "You two can use this as directions. Just follow what is written. It shouldn't be that hard. Leave the advance stuff to Lydia, Sophie, and I since we've built this before."

Patti and Castiel took the blueprints and began working on the part for the transporter on a different table. It was difficult, but the directions were pretty straightforward. So they didn't mess up as much as they thought they were going to. But they knew it was going to take a long time. They were very worried. Hopefully the others were okay was what they were thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Elsa, how did you find us and know that we were down here?" Danielle asked.

"A lot of us are hiding throughout Mickey's Castle ever since he's been replaced with a demon." Elsa explained, "We've been looking to see if there are any others who need help getting to our secret room and there are! Here you guys are!"

"Replaced with a demon?" Danielle thought, "Kinda like a heartless from Kingdom Hearts?"

"Kind of, except these demons are terrible because they are the kind Sam and Dean have to fight all the time." Elsa explained.

"How do you know about us?" Dean asked. Sam got closer because he was curious about this too.

"Many of us have taken upon ourselves the task of learning as much about our enemy as we can. We've been researching through books we have as well as other means." Elsa explained. She pointed to a door to go into a room. The three went in.

A girl ran up to them. She was very bouncy and happy. She had her hair in pigtails and it was very cute. She hugged Elsa hard and Elsa made an 'I'm being squeezed' noise. The girl stopped and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm just so happy to see you!" The girl bounced up and down.

"Anna, this is Danielle, Dean, and Sam. They are here to help save this world from the demons." Elsa was very happy too. Danielle, Dean, and Sam nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys look like awesome people! And you've come to help us save Mickey!" Anna bounced her bounce. "You must help us because some of us are turning into scary monsters."

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"Like Olaf is no longer a cute little snowman. He's now scarier than Elsa's snow monster she made." Anna got really quiet and stopped bouncing. Elsa agreed. It was very scary. Danielle, Dean, and Sam had to take their word on it, though.

"So where do we go now?" Sam asked. Dean agreed.

"We need to go back out into the hallway, but we should go fast because Maleficent will try to breathe fire again." Elsa pointed to the door. Danielle frowned in fear but Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's do this." He said. He was so confident. Danielle felt herself blushing again because she liked him.

All five of them poked their heads out of the doorway, but Maleficent looked to not be there anymore. So it was okay. Elsa got out of the room first, but ushered everyone else out too so she could take rear. Just in case. She readied her ice magic for it.

Anna took the lead because she knew where to go. Danielle, Dean, and Sam took the middle but were still on guard too. Sam moved to get closer to Danielle to talk to her. Dean was staying close by Elsa to be on alert too.

"Danielle, you are being pretty brave. We should take you on a hunt with us sometime." Sam smiled.

"Really? You think so?" She asked, fluffing her long blonde curls. Sam nodded his head yes.

"We would have to teach you how we do things, but I think you'd do good." Sam patted her shoulder. Danielle smiled and got a bubbly feeling. She hoped Sam meant it cuz it was really nice of him to say that.

Emerald got done exploring this basement room. It wasn't as big as she thought it was. But there were a few doors that she could've gone through. However, she didn't want to leave the Doctor alone passed out. That would be mean.

"Doctor. You must wake up. I don't want to leave you here." Emerald lightly shook at the Doctor, but he didn't move at all. Emerald plopped back down on her butt and pouted. If the Doctor didn't move anytime soon, she would have no choice but to leave him.

Unless.

No, she promised her parents. She could never reveal her true self. But maybe, with her timelord regenerations and angel healing powers, she could heal the Doctor.

Emerald looked around, still seeing she was the only one in this basement with the Doctor. She placed her hands against his chest. Glowy stuff came out of her hands and went all over the Doctor.

The Doctor began regenerating. Emerald jumped back a few paces. She didn't mean to regenerate him! She watched as the Doctor began transforming into a new face. But she recognized the face.

He was backwards regenerating! Emerald gasped out in fear. She had never heard of backwards regenerating or that it could be done. Maybe her angel powers were at fault. She studied her own hands then looked back at the doctor.

The Doctor's face was shaping into a familiar one she had seen before. No way. It couldn't be.

DevidTannet's face was there now. He backwards regenerated into DevidTannet! Emerald scooted up to his body and moved one of his amazing hairs from out of in front of his eyes. He was still passed out though.

She took a big deep breath because it was scary. The stone slab began to shake. The green ooze must be breaking through! Is what she thought. If the green ooze broke through, that meant the doctor wouldn't be able to run since he's still passed out.

"DOCTOR! YOU MUST WAKE UP!" Emerald shouted. But the Doctor still didn't move.

Then she thought a great idea. This was Planet Disney. And usually there was only one way to wake someone up from a coma.

Emerald closed her eyes. She had wanted to do this for a long time, but never thought she was good enough for the Doctor. Especially with him looking old like and he still liked Rose. Emerald thought he still liked River too, but she wasn't sure. But now was no time to second guess it.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she got all nervous. She pulled away from his face and waited. The ooze now was coming through the slab and it was getting really tense.

The Doctor sat up, opening his brown eyes. He was fully DevidTannet now. He looked over at Emerald who was scared look on her face and the ooze was coming up through the slab. He jumped up and grabbed Emerald's hand.

"Run!" He said. And they ran.

"We have it finished!" Patti exclaimed. She held up the part her and Cas were working on. It was perfect.

"Good job!" Rose exclaimed happily. "We will be able to put that in place and then get this turned back on!"

Cas walked up to Rose looking worried, "Are you sure it will work and take us back to our friends?"

"I sure hope so. We are all going to go through together." Rose gave him a reassured nodded. Cas placed his hands in his long trench coat pocket.

Lydia and Sofia brushed the dust off their hands and gave each other high fives. It was a job well done.

Rose played with a few dials and messed with the settings. Then she pointed to the door, "We need to go outside and get back to the hill where we were when we found Patti and Castiel." She instructed. They all left and went to the hill as fast as they could.

There are the hill, it looked like it was going to rain soon. Rose held a remote in her hand, ready to activate the transporter.

Unknowing to them, Sherlock and John were hiding behind the trees, watching and waiting.

"Sherlock, do you think they are the murders?" John asked.

"Don't be silly, John, of course not. I am very curious on what they are trying to do." Sherlock fluffed his hair. John shrugged and continued watching.

"Here we go!" Rose shouted. Rose, Patti, Cas, Lydia, and Sophie all jumped through. Sherlock and John exchanged the glances of understanding. They both ran after them and jumped into the transporter as well. All of them felt their bodies tumble into a largely lit room with a giant dining table.

"Sherlock! You followed us?" Rose shouted her question. Lydia and Sophie hushed at her to be quiet because they didn't know where they were and there could be enemies.

Everyone stood up and Sherlock looked annoyed. They seemed to be in some sort of dungeon place. They all looked confused. Patti ran up to the bars and gave them a shake. But they did not budge.

"Rose, you built a transporter that transported us to the dungeon?" Sherlock was mad.

"No. I built a transporter that would transport us to the Doctor. But it took us here instead." She folded her arms, annoyed by Sherlock's rudeness.

"But did we make it to the parallel universe?" Lydia asked as she and Sophie ruffled their dresses from the mess of transporting.

"Yes. We did. Because the transporter locks onto the Doctor from this world's signature because he's the Doctor I traveled with. So it cannot take us anywhere else." Rose explained.

"An alternate universe. This could be a problem. Especially with a chance of this universe's Sherlock, John, Lydia, and Sophie running around." Sherlock explained.

"No. There were these two girls that died in a terrible accident at the museum a few years ago. It was really sad. But they were Lydia and Sophie. Also, Moriarty had killed John and Sherlock in this universe. But he disappeared so we don't know where he is." Patti explained.

"Well that's good that we won't run into us." Sophie nodded her head.

"If we ever get out to run into us." John was sarcasm made. "How are we going to get out of this dungeon." Sherlock began picking at the lock with some of the tools he had in his pocket.

Cas looked down because he did not want to do it again, but he offered, "I could teleport out and grab the keys to get us out."

Sherlock looked up, "That would be easier, yes. But how do you know how to teleport?"

"I am an angel."

Sherlock was in disbelief but waited for Cas to do it anyway. Cas closed his eyes and focused until he was successful and teleported outside the cell. He walked around and looked for keys but could not find any. He got disappointed and went back to tell them. Sherlock began lock picking again. But these were Disney locks and couldn't be easily picked. Cas knew what he had to do.

One by one he teleported everyone out until it was only Sherlock and Rose in the cell. Cas teleported in and grabbed Sherlock's arm.

"I don't think so, you are not a logical thing because the supernatural does not exist. I do not trust you." Sherlock shook his head. But Cas grabbed him anyway and teleported. Sherlock got mad and yelled at Cas. But Cas did not care.

Now it was just Rose. Cas teleported back in. "Sorry you were last. Do not be offended."

"Just get me out and I won't care." Rose said. Cas nodded but before he teleported, he wanted to ask her a question.

"You told me I was an attractive angel. Why?" He asked.

"Because I think you are." Rose shrugged.

"I think you're a pretty human." Cas said monotone and unchanging of face. But Rose still thought it was sweet. They teleported out and Cas looked at the others. They were by another cell.

"Castiel! You must save the girl in this one too!" Patti pointed to the jail cell that had a girl in it. She had a short purple Disney dress and black-brown braids in her hair. She had darker tan skin and looked like from India.

"Help me, please. My name is Marcilla and you guys must rescue me before I am to be a sacrifice tonight." She begged.

DUN DUNDUN

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

"Are there other Disney characters hiding down here with us?" Danielle asked. Anna did a cute shrug.

"There could be. Elsa and I haven't been looking around though. We've mostly been sticking together with each other. We knew of Maleficent and I'm happy Elsa saved you guys." Anna said.

Danielle looked at Sam and Dean. Both boys were talking to one another. She tried listening in, but had a hard time understanding what they were talking about.

"Elsa, I'm scared." Anna tugged on Elsa's arm because of the green ooze that was in front of them.

"Which Disney character is that?" Dean asked.

"That's no Disney character. That's the ooze that kills you in one touch! RUN!" Elsa cried out!

"Run where?!" Sam exclaimed. He was right, they couldn't run back the way they came. The dragon was still back that way. But they couldn't run forward.

"Elsa, could you ice the creature?" Dean asked.

"I will try." She tried, but nothing happened. The ooze got mad instead and starting creeping towards them at a semi-fast pace. The five of them turned around and began running. Not waiting for Elsa to try again.

"Let's run back to the room we were just in!" Danielle said, but Sam shook his head.

"Then we would be trapped!" Dean.

"What do we do then?!" Danielle asked. Dean stopped and picked Danielle up into his arms.

"We will just have to fight it."

"How?!" Sam asked.

"Our style. If it's not a Disney character, then we must figure out what it is." Dean held Danielle close to his chest. Danielle was really blushed over this.

Sam reached into his coat and pulled out a shotgun full of salt shells. She shot the gun at the ooze and it got it. But the ooze was only slowed down. Sam lowered his gun, wondering if he should shoot again.

"That didn't kill it!" Anna gasped.

"It is not a demon then." Dean said. Sam saw Dean holding Danielle and he got a little jealous.

"Dean, what other weapons do we have?" Sam tried to make Dean fight so he could hold Danielle instead. But Dean didn't let her go. Instead he shrugged.

"That's all we have. Unless you want to stab at it with your knife?"

Elsa perked up though, "I have an idea! What if I froze the ground underneath it and then you shot the ground with your gun?"

"That would shatter the floor! Yes! Can you do that, though?" Danielle asked.

Elsa let out a small laugh, "Of course I can!" She then shot an icy cold blast from her hands. The ground beneath the ooze froze up. Moving quickly, Sam shot the ground. The ooze fell as the ground shattered into pieces. It fell a long way down because the hallway underneath them was at least 100 feet drop down. Sam crept up to the edge and look down to see the ooze was unseeable.

"We got em!" He rejoiced. All of them rejoiced. Dean put Danielle down knowing that it was safe again.

"We've got a new problem, though," Danielle frowned, "How are we going to get across now?"

"Easy! Ice bridge!" Elsa said. She shot her ice out, but there was only a little that came out. Elsa's eye widened.

"What's wrong?!" Anna asked.

"I'm having trouble with my ice!" She cried.

Emerald knew she was running out of breath because they were running so fast, but she couldn't help but think about it. She had just kissed the doctor. For the first time too. That was their first kiss. And he probably didn't even know it. But he was running like the DevidTannet doctor would. It made her feel better.

Still, backwards regenerating could be scary. She didn't know what kind of effects that would have. Worse, what would happen to his Matt Smith regeneration? Would he turn into Matt Smith again next time he regenerated?

Her breath ran out and she had to stop thinking about it. The Doctor slowed down just a little. Letting Emerald try to regain her energy.

"Are you okay, Emerald?" He asked. Emerald looked at those brown eyes that were so familiar to her.

"Yes. Thank you. But what about you, Doctor? You just regenerated. And backwards too!" She said.

"I know. This has never happened before. I'm the first Time Lord to ever backwards regenerate." He frowned. He ran his fingers thru his hair. It made it messy. But Emerald felt herself go hot. It was always sexy when he did that and she wanted to run her fingers thru his hair, but he probably didn't want that right now so she wasn't going to force it.

They had run out of the basement room and passed a furnace room. Emerald had been right about there being a furnace room. Now they were in another room. Emerald started assuming this was all one big basement.

"How did I end up needed to be regeneration?" The Doctor asked.

"The ooze touched your leg. I have a feeling that if it touches you, you will die. But because you are a Time Lord, you just regenerated. Erm, backwards."

"I wonder if that ooze had something to do with my backwards regeneration. Once we find the others, I'll have to tell them I wish to try to study the ooze just a little more, this time without anyone getting hurt." The Doctor said.

Emerald looked down. She could not tell the Doctor the truth. That it was her fault and her angel powers might be to blame. But at the same time, she couldn't let him study the ooze. She rubbed her head and black, short in a bob styled hair. She then very tenderly touched her princess red lips. The feeling of the Doctor's lips were still there and it made her happy inside. She looked but it didn't seem like there was any lipstick on the Doctor's lips. Which was a good thing. If he couldn't remember, she didn't want him finding out.

Strange noises from down the hallway a bit came into earshot. Both the Doctor and Emerald looked down the hallway. Trying to figure out if these noises were friendly or hostile.

The Doctor shrugged and waved for Emerald to follow him towards the noises. She was going to protest, but an adventure was an adventure and she was curious too. Together they took off running to the noises.

Castiel helped Marcilla out of the dungeon cell she was in. He shook her hand to introduce himself. Marcilla stroked her braids very gently.

"Thank you for the rescue, Angel Man. That was very kind of you." She did a small bow to show her appreciation.

"You are welcome. You said they were going to sacrifice you. Who is they and why were 'they' going to sacrifice you?" Cas asked.

"The demons trying to turn Mickey fully. They needed to sacrifice an innocent woman's life in order for it to be complete. They were going to sacrifice me and once they did, the demons would have total control over Planet Disney." Marcilla explained.

"That is terrible!" Rose said. Cas agreed with her.

"Good thing we rescued you then." John said. Sherlock got bored and waved at them to follow him out of the room. Lydia, Sophie, and Patti were the first to follow Sherlock out the door. Cas, Rose, John, and Marcilla were next. (I know this is getting to be a lot of people and I am sorry, but they will be splitting up again soon!)

They were all being loud and noisy, making funny comments to one another. Sherlock was annoyed and kept telling them to be quiet because they could run into more enemies, but they refused to listen. They kept talking to one another. Sherlock then yelled for them all to shut up.

"SHUT UP!" Sherlock yelled. Everyone got really quiet.

And that was a bad idea because the ground started to shake.

"Sherlock! You started an Earthquake!" Rose yelled out. Sherlock yelled back that he didn't. But the ground was shaking a lot.

"What do we do?!" Patti asked really loudly.

"We run!" Rose answered. Everyone took off running. Really fast.

There were two other people running at them. The group slowed down just a little. A tall man with brown hair and a girl with beautiful black hair were running towards them.

"EMERALD!" Patti yelled, happy to see her friend.

"Doctor?!" Rose cried out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elsa, your power has never run out before!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know. I'm kinda scared," Elsa looked at her hands, "Maybe it's a fluke?"

"Try again." Danielle encouraged because she wanted to give support to Anna and Elsa. Dean and Sam gave their thumbs up to support Elsa as well.

Elsa tried again to make an ice bridge, but failed. She threw her hands down at her side and gave a huff of upsettness.

"I can not do it." She frowned.

"We will find another around this gap then. We will also find out what happened to your powers." Anna offered the encouragement. Danielle looked at the wall to see it was not all that well evenly built. Lots of holes were there and some bricks were missing.

"We could try to climb on the wall across the floor. But we would have to be careful, brave, and hold on very tight or we could fall and land on the ooze." Danielle pointed to the wall. It was a big risk, but they really didn't have much of a choice otherwise.

"That seems awful dangerous. There could be creatures and bugs living in the holes of the wall. If we put out hands in there, one could come out and bite us, making us fall." Sam said. He was right.

"Do you have any better idea?" Dean frowned at his brother, but all Sam could do was shake his head because he did not.

"I will go first." Elsa offered. She took off her high heels and tossed them as far as she could. Luckily the toss was good and the shoes landed safely on the other side. She began to climb across, finding her footing and hands in the holes.

"Be careful, Elsa!" Anna frowned. She was next to go. It was hard because if they even lost their balance, they could fall. But luckily, there were a lot of holes in the wall.

Dean helped Danielle onto the wall so she could go next. Danielle thanked Dean, but this made Sam jealous again. "Dean, I will go next, then you bring up the rear." Sam said to Dean. Dean agreed, not really noticing Sam making him go last so Sam could be next to Danielle.

They all continued climbing very carefully. Elsa made it to the other side very nicely. She outstretched her hand to catch Anna and Anna made it safely next.

Danielle got to the middle and started getting nervous, "I'm a little scared guys, I'm going to go slow now."

"Take your time, Danielle. We are right here." Sam instructed. Danielle nodded her head and kept going. It felt a little scary still, though. She started having a harder time climbing more. Sam kept gently encouraging her, telling her she could do it. She began to slip a little, but Sam reached his hand over and put it on her back so she wouldn't fall.

Finally, Danielle made it over to the side and so did Dean and Sam. They all high-fived each other, saying good job. Danielle gave Sam a hug to thank him for helping her stay safe. This made Sam happy.

"Now we can continue down this way!" Elsa said. "We must also figure out the mystery to why my power stopped. She frowned."

"None of the ooze touched you, right?" Anna asked.

"No. I would've died if that would've happened." Elsa said.

"Well, we mustn't factor that out as a possibility." Dean said. All of them agreed and continued down the hallway.

"DOCTOR!" Rose cried out as she swung her arms around the Doctor. The Doctor laughed and hugged his reunited friend. They both cried tears of joy as they hugged in happiness to finally see each other again. Emerald bowed her head and made sure to smile. It made her happy to see the Doctor happy, but she could not deny that she was a little jealous, but not a mean jealous because she's not a man-stealing whore. (Don't accuse me of that, Tessa. It's my story. I can write what I want and Emerald is a loving person that does the respects the doctor's past companions! Go write your Loki fanfiction! I am not adding you to this story because you are always mean to me like this. Danielle, Patti, Lydia, Sophie, and Marcilla, thank you for not being mean to me and telling me you like my story. That is why you guys are in this story and Tessa is not.)

Okay, I forgot where I was.

The Rose was happy to see Doctor again and she was most surprise that he had was still DevidTannent!

"You are still what you look like when I left!" She smiled.

"I have backwards regenerated." He said. Rose was confused.

"But you told me you could never go back to what you used to look like." She frowned.

"I can not. At least, that is what I thought. But something weird happened." Devid looked around at the others, recognized Castiel and Patti. He was happy to see they were okay. However, they were a little confused because they don't know about timelords and their regeneration because the last time they saw the Doctor he was old Peter.

"Where is Doctor 2? The DevidTannet that is supposed to be with you because he is human?" The Doctor asked. Rose started wanting to cry.

"He is dead. He died keeping us all safe. Except my brother and my parents died too. I'm all alone, Doctor." She was sad. The Doctor hugged her tighter. Emerald joined in the hug. She wanted Rose to be not sad.

Rose pulled away and looked at Emerald, "I remember you! You went on one adventure with us. Are you traveling with the Doctor now?" She asked.

"Yes. I think we should do introductions." Emerald looked at the room of people. They all agreed.

"I am Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock was the first to speak, "And this is my partner, John Watson. We came over with Rose Tyler when she made her transporter work good." Sherlock said. John Watson waved at Emerald and the Doctor.

"I am Lydia. I am here for a fun adventure! I've been growing up all alone without anyone. My parents are dead and my relatives don't like me. But all the animals at the zoo love it when I come to visit. So at least I have them. I met Rose and Sophie and I wanted to come over here. I can probably convince animals to help us if we meet up with any. My favorite color is pink so that's why I wear this pink dress." Lydia twirled in her pink flowery Disney Princess dress. Emerald thought it was very pretty.

"I am Sophie. My father hits me and my mother left a long time ago. I wanted to get away from that world as fast as I could! I met Rose and she was shocked at my handiness and skill with technology. So she wanted me to help her build the portal. My favorite color is light blue, so that is why I wear light blue." Sofia then showed off her light blue Disney Princess Dress. Emerald thought that was pretty too.

"I am an angel." Cas said very short like. He didn't say anything else. Patti clapped her hands anyway. Patti didn't do an introduction because we already know about her. She likes to fight and has pretty lady muscles making her dainty, but strong at the same time. She wore a yellow Disney Princess Dress.

"I am Marcilla." Marcilla was more quiet-soft spoken than the others. But she tried to speak up. "I don't know my past for I believe it was removed from my mind. But I am searching for my family. I am good with people and usually everyone falls in love with me easily because I am nice and sweet. But only one do I love back because he is special to me. The demons want to kidnap me and sacrifice me because of my pure heart." She explained. She wore a purple Disney Princess dress so it must be true that she was pure to heart.

"It is good to meet all of you." Emerald said, "I am Emerald. I have a lot of friends and I'm always happy to meet more. I have a wolf family that helps take care of me and I am very brave. I am glad to meet all of you." She beamed. She straightened out her green dress that matched her eyes. However, when she realized that these people just introduced themselves with no secrets being kept. Part of her felt guilty. But she couldn't tell. That would break her promise to her mother. Even though she did accidently backwards regenerate the Doctor.

"She is a very good leader." The Dcotro added on. Emerald blushed. It was always nice when he complimented her. It made her feel special inside. "Now that we know everyone, we should probably continue back to the basement room Emerald and I found."

Finally, the shaking of the walls had caught up to them. It was violent and loud. They all got worried and the Doctor told them to run and follow him back to the basement. All of them went running as fast as they could. Emerald stayed close to the Doctor but Rose stayed closer. So Emerald jogged back a little. Patti caught up to Emerald and gave her a thumbs up of encouragement. She also lightly whispered for her not to be worried. Emerald wanted to believe not to be worried, but she couldn't help it. The shaking continued to go crazy and it was hard to run. All lost their balance and fell to the ground.

However, the shaking and earthquake feel was because the walls have changed! Now there were two paths in front of them and no path behind them. If the basement was still there, it was going to be harder to look for. Emerald hoped Danielle was okay still. She knew Danielle was still with Dean and Sam so Danielle would be okay, but still it was worrying for her.

"Looks like we are going to have to split up again." Emerald frowned.

"Let's do it like this then, The Doctor, Emerald, Cas, Patti, and Me will go down one," Rose said, "That means Sherlock, John, Lydia, Sophie, and Marcilla will go down the other."

"That seems very fair since there are ten of us and you split it evenly." The Doctor nodded.

Thus each team went their separate ways.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. Chapter 8

Dean, Elsa, and Anna raced ahead, leaving Danielle and Sam to take up the rear. Sam was happy about this because he needed to asked Danielle a question. He was shy about it, though.

"Danielle?" Sam started to ask. Danielle looked at Sam. She had very beautiful golden eyes. Like that of a cats except not the slit pupils. She has human pupils. Sam blushed a bunch of shades of red before continuing to ask his question. "Why did you go with the Doctor to travel? Don't you have high school and a boyfriend?"

Danielle looked shocked at Sam's question, "I do have high school but I'm already too smart for it. But I do not have a boyfriend."

Sam was relieved, "You are very smart yes. But you do not have a boyfriend? That is surprising to me. You are very pretty."

This made Danielle's heart beat a lot. She thought she was going to throw up from excitement. Sam Winchester liked her! "That is nice for you to say to me. A lot of boys liked me but they were jocks and popular boys. But none of them were smart. The smart boys all liked other girls. So I was very alone." Danielle frowned. Sam frowned too.

"It's okay." He put his arm around her very comforting like. "When we get out of this place and save Mickey, I will take you on a date!" Sam promised.

Danielle got really excited, "Really? You want to take me on a date?!"

"Yes. Is that okay?" Sam asked.

"YES!" Danielle said very loudly. It made Dean turn around.

"You two okay back there?" He asked suspiciously. Both Sam and Danielle gave thumbs up. Sam bent down and whispered to Danielle, "Don't tell Dean, though."

"Why not?" Danielle whispered back.

"I just don't want him to know. Promise you will not tell." He whispered.

"Promise!" Danielle promised. Danielle was good at keeping secrets and promises. So Sam had nothing to worry about.

But that was not true.

"I'm seeing some light!" Anna cheered!

"Me too! We must be getting closer to where we need to go!" Elsa exclaimed!

All five of them raced really fast to the entrance area that was light bright. It was the Grand Hall of Mickey's Castle! They were all happy they made it.

"Seems like our path was the right way to go!" Dean said.

"But it was very dangerous. Lets go take care of Mickey, then we should find the others!" Sam said.

They all walked to the golden staircase at the end of the hall. Everyone looked at each other, waiting to see who would go up it and even if Mickey was up there?

Dean looked at them all, "Danielle, Sam and I will go up the stairs. Elsa and Anna, do you want to hang around down here and see if you can find anything on where Mickey might be?"

"Oh yes, we can do that." Anna smiled. And so they split up.

Rose smiled as she tugged the Doctor's arm, "It's so good to see you again. I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Rose. I am sorry the other Devid is dead." The Doctor said very sadly. Rose looked sad too.

"We wanted to have a baby but were having troubles," She frowned, "But he died before we could try again. I miss him a lot."

Patti looked at Emerald who was looking sad. Patti gave her reassurance of friendship to Emerald. Patti then talked. "It's okay, Emerald. Do not be sad. It looks like they are just friends reuniting."

"I know. I am happy, I just," But Emerald stopped herself. She could not tell Patti of the kiss! If she did, that might raise questions and put her as a suspect for the Doctor's backwards regeneration. Then her secret was out and her promise would be broken. So she stayed quiet. Patti was confused but did no question it. She figured it was just Emerald being sad about the Doctor.

Patti turned around instead to see Cas trailing behind them, staring at the muddy wall from the shifting. He must feel awkward she thought. She looked at Emerald who must've been thinking the same thing. They both silentely agreed that they should include Cas in this to be more friendly.

"Cas, you should be more social." Emerald ordered.

"Practice talking to someone." Patti encouraged.

"No." Cas said his one word.

"Practice on Rose. Tell her things." Emerald pushed Cas towards Rose. Rose finally noticed him and turned to give him her fullest of attentions.

"Yes, Castiel? What can I help you with?" She asked nice like.

Cas was at a loss words with no idea to say to her. He tried to say something but he culdn't not think of what to say. So he stayed silent.

But Rose was smart. She got the hint of what was going on. So instead she asked that questions because she had the idea, "Do you have any friends?"

"Dean and Sam." His response was still to short to make Emerald and Patti happy like. He needed to try again.

"Tell me about them." Rose said.

"They are hunters." But Cas still was not doing good. Rose shrugged her shoulders and went back to the doctor cuz that's what I would do when people give me short answers like they don't want to talk to me.

Patti and Emerald shared a sad frown and were disappointed that they couldn't get Cas to talk more. But they wouldn't give up and promised to try again later. Rose over heard this. She thought it was sweet.

She looked at Cas who was quietly looking at the wall again. He was cute. She promised herself to try again later. To make a friend with an angel.

But she looked back at the Doctor. And remembered how much she liked him. But would he still like her back?

The hallway was boring. And I don't have much to say about it to describe it. So just know that it was boring. But it was long and they never made it to any place yet because they were still traveling down it for a long time. It was a long tunnel and they didn't get through it. But there weres no ooze or any obstacles. So they had an easier time.

Sherlock was the leader because he felt the need to be. John stuck close with him though. Lydia, Sophie, and Marcilla got close to one another and started talking to become friends. Lydia and Sophie were already friends, so it was mostly so Marcilla could be friends with them too. She was friendly and Lydia and Sophie thought they would fall in love with her but they liked boys and Marcilla was a girl so they didn't fall in love with her in that way. Sophie liked someone else anyway. And Lydia longed for a loner like her. Someone who was lost in the soul. Together they would be good and would heal each other.

Marcilla watched as John took Sherlock's hand and they continued to walk at a fast pace. She caught up to them.

"You guys are friendly to one another." She smiled nicely.

"That's because all we have is each other." Sherlock said still going on in the straight tunnel. He was a good leader.

"But isn't John married in da books?" Marcilla asked, "Why wouldn't Mary be here with you?"

John got really sad, like he was about to cry. "Mary is dead."

"That is why I am here for him. I have to take care of his heart and make it happy again." Sherlock said. Marcilla clasped her hands together in a 'that's so sweet' fashion.

Sophie ran up ahead and Marcilla and her switched spots so Sophie was close to Sherlock and John and Marcilla was back with Lydia talking about things.

"Sherlock, since we are in the alternate universe where Patti said you and John are dead but Moriarty is alive, do you think we will run into him?" Sophie asked.

"I hope not. Moriarty was evil." John shuttered like he was cold. (but he wasn't)

"Oh John, he wasn't that evil." Sophie remembered the time Moriarty bought her flowers just as a nice surprise. She thinks he wanted to ask her out because she was good to him. But he died and that made Sophie sad. But now she was hopeful for he might be back now?

The hallway was now had a bigger room at the end of it. The five of them entered the room. There were some outlines of people in there. Sherlock and John couldn't not believe their eyes. They forgot. Disney and Marvel had fused together! And now Marvel lived in Planet Disney.

Which means a lot of superheroes were hiding in this room. Ever since Mickey became a demon, a lot of characters went into hiding. They didn't want to fight because they didn't want to hurt Mickey. But Mickey would've killed them. So they had to hide.

A smaller man who they saw was Bruce Banner walked up to him. He looked at the five and gave them a frown. But when he saw Lydia, his heart stopped. Because he thought she was pretty. Lydia gasped big because she just realized this was a lost soul. And now she liked him too.

"Hello guys. You have news of Mickey?" Bruce asked, "You must help us for we are worried for him." But the five shook their heads no. But now they had a bigger problem and that was they were still stuck in these tunnels. This time with a lot of superheroes.

What will happen next?! Dun dundun to be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle, Dean, and Sam stuck close together to make sure not to lose each other. They went up the stairs and entered the big hall. It had lots of furniture and looked fancy like. Sam got curious and ran ahead because he wanted to see more. But Dean stayed back with Danielle.

"Hey." He said all cool like.

"Hey." Danielle responded.

"So, are you doing okay? This is some pretty adventurous stuff that can be scary, but you seem to brave do it." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, it's fine I am okay." Danielle responded. "Thank you for the nice compliment. You and Sam have been really nice to me."

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something." Dean said.

"What is that?"

"What do you say that after all of this you let me take you to lunch?" Dean offered.

Danielle was at a lost of her words. She wanted to say yes, but she had already promised a date to Sam. But she could not tell Dean this because Sam asked her not to. She got really nervous all of a sudden. What was she going to do? Dean got nervous because she did not answer right away. But Danielle placed her hand in his hand.

"I would much like that." She said. It wasn't like it was an actual date. At least, he just said to take her to lunch. And she wouldn't tell Sam. But she wasn't cheating because she wasn't with them yet. It was so confusing. But it couldn't be bad. Except that she liked both. Danielle thought of who was better, but she liked both the same. Sam was smart and Dean was strong. If only she culd fuse them into one.

They caught up to Sam and they found a room.

Inside the room was a demon! It didn't see them at first, so they ducked behind a shelf that was there. The demon said funny things that Danielle didn't understand. But Dean and Sam did. They both made expressions to one another that must've signaled what to do. Dean held his arm out protective like in front of Danielle as if to tell her to stay back.

She nodded to agree that this was probably a good idea. Dean and Sam moved to get a jump sneak attack on the demon. But the demon had already known they were there because it could have eyes on the back of its head! The demon turned around and shot black goo at Sam and Dean. It chuckled a few times before speaking more of its strange language. Danielle watched in fear! She jumped out and tackled the demon.

"Let them go!" She yelled. The demon was unhappy and let out a scowl shout. With very fast seconds, it shot more goo at the three of them, covering them completely. Now the demon was happy and let out a laugh of pleasement. Danielle, Sam, and Dean were its prisoner now and could do nothing about it.

Elsa and Anna could not find anyone at all or could they not find Mickey. The two sisters sighed in sadness.

"What are we going to do? It's like the demons ran away with Mickey and now we cannot find him anywhere." Anna said.

"Maybe Danielle found him?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah!" They ran up the stairs to see if Danielle, Dean, or Sam had found Mickey. But when they got up there, golden hair wrapped itself around Elsa's hand.

"Don't go in there!" A girl shouted. Anna and Elsa looked up to see their friend sitting up in the ceiling. She jumped down.

"Don't! A demon has just captured Danielle, Dean, and Sam." The girl said. She knew who they were because she had been watching. She also had her long blonde hair because the magic let her grow it back.

"Hello Rapunzel. But we have to go in to save them!" Anna protested.

"Not yet. The demon is still too strong. We should first find the other princesses that are hiding in this castle. Then we will have enough numbers to fight the demon and free them." Rapunzel explained. They all agreed this was a good idea and did so.

"It's Bruce Banner!" John exclaimed, "I am a big fan, I'll have you know." John said. This was true. Sherlock remembered many times that John liked the Avengers because he had to sit through all the movies and John thought he was like an Avenger saving Earth from bad guys just like the Avengers did.

"Hi. We need to get to Earth to get the other Avengers back here. It's just a few of us in this room." Bruce said. Two other superheroes stepped out of the darkness black and showed themselves. It was Wolverine and Beast Boy. (These are X-men if you do not know.)

"How are we going to get to Earth and then back here?" Sherlock asked, "Unless we have some sort of transporter device or something, we can't exactly walk to Earth."

"No, but I have a Tardis." The Doctor said. His group joined up with the rest because the tunnel they were going down led right to where they were just like the other one did. Everyone waved to each other, happy to see each other again. And glad to see all was safe.

"But the Tardis is stuck." Emerald frowned.

"Maybe I can unstick it with my strength." Bruce said. Beast Boy said he could too.

Wolverine nodded his head in agreement, "I can help." He looked over at Patti and saw that she was cute. He rested his arm against the wall, showing off his amazing muscles. "Hey babe." He said.

Patti blushed a lot, "Hey." She said back.

"We need to find a way out of these tunnels and back to the surface." Castiel stated. He was right.

"Should you teleport?" Emerald asked.

"I don't know. There are thirteen of us now. That's a lot of trips." And it was. And everyone agreed that wouldn't be fair to Cas to make him all teleport. But thankfully it wasn't the only choice. Wolverine pointed to the hole in the wall that he made to climb out of and back to the surface. Everyone went into the hole and climbed up it to get to the surface.

It was a long climb, but boring. Not much happened and no one really said anything because they were too busy climbing.

But soon enough they were out of the tunnel and back above ground. The group all looked to see everyone was there. The Doctor, Emerald, Rose, Patti, Cas, Sherlock, Josh, Lydia, Sofia, Marcilla, Bruce Banner, Wolverine, and Beast Boy.

It was a good thing too that the walk to the Tardis wasn't that far because thirteen people sneaking was very hard to keep hidden.

Bruse, Wolverine, and Beast Boy looked at the crashed Tardis in the ground. Bruce got mad and turned into the Hulk, but it was okay because he had some control over it. The three of them picked up the Tardis and turned it back good again. Everyone then ran inside.

Except the Hulk was still having troubles turning back normal. He made a lot of noises and pounded the ground. Lydia stopped before going into the Tardis. She walked over to him.

"It's okay. I am use this trick on animals that are hostile and mean and this usually calms them down," She held her hand out and began singing to the Hulk, "Don't be upset. It is okay." She kept singing. The Hulk calmed down and began turning back to Bruse. Lydia smiled very sweetly at him as she continued to calm him. It was working. And he was no longer mad.

Lydia got done with her song and the hulk was back to normal. He straightened up, adjusting himself (he had all his clothes on, so it was okay) and he looked at Lydia. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"I am Lydia."

"That is a very pretty name." He smiled. She blushed and twisted back and forth making her dress kinda fan out. They went into the tardis together.

Sophie gave Lydia thumbs up of approval for calming the hulk.

"Off to Earth to get the Avengers!" The Doctor said. Emerald looked back at Mickey's castle.

"We must hurry so we can return. I'm so worried for Danielle." She said. Rose walked over by her.

"Is Danielle your other friend?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's got golden eyes and blonde curly hair that reaches to her butt. She's very pretty. I'm worried she's in trouble though. But she's got Sam and Dean with her, so they should be okay, I hope." Emerald said. Rose patted her back sympathetically. Emerald appreciated the gesture.

"Emerald, can I ask you something?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like the Doctor and does the Doctor like you back?" She asked.

Emerald's face turned red as she all of a sudden got really nervous.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
